


Just An Evening At Home

by bramblefae



Series: Dailisa Cousland [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblefae/pseuds/bramblefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the three of them begin to figure out how to work together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Evening At Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm torn between pride and shame at this, my first bit of smut for the sake of smut. /blush Hope ya'll like it. :p

Dailisa was snuggled with her back against her husband's side, absently stroking his left arm, which was resting around her waist. Since Nathaniel was laying on her side of the massive bed she shared with Alistair, backward with his feet propped up on the headboard, she'd thrown her own bare legs over his hips. She'd already been in her night shirt when the two of them came in and the three of them had been talking about everything and nothing for several hours now, but right this moment they were just enjoying the quiet respite from everything else.

She smiled up at her husband, who smiled back at her, his short blonde hair standing up all over because he'd been running his hand through it as he talked. She snickered to herself and closed her eyes, enjoying this moment with these two amazing men. She felt Alistair kiss her neck and she arched it toward him in contentment.  Nathaniel moved her legs and she opened her eyes just as he nuzzled the other side of her neck.

Dailisa froze, unsure how to react. She felt Alistair grin against her neck as Nathaniel pulled away just enough to look at her with that crooked smile of his.

Seeing that they were up to something, Dailisa relaxed, asking,"Is it Feast Day?" Both men chuckled as she sat up to touch Nathaniel's face before looking at her husband. "Are you both sure?"

She watched the two men share a look before Nathaniel answered, "That we love you?"

Alistair moved behind her so that her back rested against his chest as he spoke, "Because the answer to that is yes. Maker, yes. Will *you* be alright?" Dailisa laughed softly and tilted her head up to look at her husband as she grabbed a handful of Nathaniel's tunic to pull him to her. He obligingly moved forward to nuzzle her neck again before sitting back on his heels between Dailisa's feet.

"I do think, though," Nathaniel said, "That there will eventually need to be less clothing."

Dailisa leaned up onto her knees, intending to assist Nathaniel when Alistair gently took her by the shoulders and ran his hands down her arms to restrain them softly behind her back before leaning down to say into her ear, "Just watch, Darling."

Nathaniel flashed a quick and feral grin as he slid out of the massive bed to pull his tunic off and toss it into a chair. Dailisa held very still as she watched, while Alistair remained behind her with his hands on her arms. In that unnaturally fast way of his, Nathaniel moved back into the bed, stopping to take Dailisa's face into his hands so that he could gaze down at her for a moment before saying, "Alistair."  He looked up at Alistair, with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, his long black hair unbound for once and nearly hanging in his face.

"Oh, I see, then." Alistair chuckled and slowly let go of Dailisa as she turned around to lean against Nathaniel, resting her hands on his thighs. She watched her husband climb off the bed and slide his tunic over his head to drop it on the floor at his feet. He crossed his arms then, and looked pointedly at Dailisa.

"I believe it's your turn, my dear." She felt Nathaniel scoot off the bed behind her, leaving her alone on her knees in the center of the gigantic bed. Dailisa smiled slowly at Alistair then looked over her shoulder at Nathaniel. As she began to slide her night shirt up her thighs, Alistair said, "Stop."

She looked at him to see that he was giving her a smoldering amber gaze as he said, "Turn around first." She did laugh then, quiet and throaty because she realized what he wanted. He gave her a slow, wicked smile in return then nodded at her to do as he'd asked. Still on her knees, she obliged her husband and then playfully lifted the hem of her night shirt to give him a glimpse of her ass and a flick of her eyebrow over her shoulder. She turned to face Nathaniel as she heard her husband chuckle. Nathaniel's arms were crossed and his expression was guarded, but his grey eyes glittered darkly under that glorious mass of ebony hair.

Dailisa slowly slid her night shirt up her body, enjoying the feel of fabric on skin, followed by the cool air in the room. Then she slid it over her head and dropped it in a puddle beside her on the bed. She was now naked and the light from the fire made her dark skin glow along her curves. She felt Alistair rejoin her on the bed and as he pulled her down into his lap, she felt that he was naked as well. She smiled at Nathaniel and wriggled her ass against Alistair, who stilled her and said, lowly, "Stop it, you."

Nathaniel watched with a smile of his own as he began pulling the laces of his leathers, his eyes locked on Dailisa's face as she, in turn, watched his hands. She moved her eyes up his lean body to his face as he shed the leathers and moved back into the bed, coming to rest between her knees. Alistair rested his hands on her hips and planted a kiss on her left shoulder as Nathaniel leaned in to kiss her, whispering, "I love you." against her mouth before gently putting his teeth on her bottom lip.

Dailisa reached up and wrapped her hands in Nathaniel's hair, pulling him into the kiss as she flicked her tongue over his lips. Nathaniel growled low in his throat as he brought his hands up to hold Dailisa's face, his tongue meeting hers insistently.  Alistair grinned against her skin again as his kisses moved along her shoulder and neck and his hands slid up her sides to rest just under her breasts. 

She made a small noise against Nathaniel's mouth and pushed against Alistair, making him bite her playfully on the neck. He lifted his head to say in her ear. "Not yet." before going back to his ministrations.

Dailisa moved her kisses down Nathaniel's neck, occasionally flicking her tongue along his skin, causing him to hiss through his teeth.  As she slowly made her way down his neck, and then his chest, she paused to push him backward, crawling onto her hands and knees, her feet on either side of Alistair, until Nathaniel was resting on his elbows watching her kiss her way down his body. She lifted her head to grin at him as she pushed back against her husband. Alistair grabbed her hips and entered her in one smooth move, causing her to bite Nathaniel's inner thigh.

He sucked his breath in a hiss, then let it out in the breath of a laugh. Dailisa lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at Nathaniel before lowering her head to run her tongue playfully up the length of him. She stopped, winking at him, then took him in her mouth. Nathaniel muttered, "Andraste's blood..." as Alistair, chuckling as well, leaned over Dailisa, grabbed a handful of her short, dark hair and pulled her slowly off Nathaniel. ”You have to ease a man into that, woman."   
   She bared her teeth at Nathaniel and pushed against Alistair. He made a low noise in his throat and wrapped his free arm around her hips to hold her against him. Nathaniel took that cue to sit up on his knees and press his palms against her breasts, looking down into her face.  He then looked over her head at Alistair, who still had a handful of Dailisa's hair. Nathaniel nodded at him and Alistair let go, moving his hand back down to her hips to keep her from moving. Nathaniel ran one hand up the side of her neck, stopping to lightly touch her face, before wrapping that hand in her hair to gently pull her head back to look at him.  Dailisa rested her hands on Nathaniel's sides as Alistair began moving in and out of her. With his free hand, Nathaniel found her nipple, tracing slow circles around it, with an occasional pinch. She closed her eyes, making small noises as Alistair continued to slowly slide in and out of her. Nathaniel said, softly, "Look at me, Dailisa." and she opened her eyes, the color of molten gold and locked her gaze into Nathaniel's molten silver ones, whimpering quietly.

After a time, Nathaniel sat back on his heels and leaned back resting his weight on one hand. With the other, he drew Dailisa's head down and she took him into her mouth again, as Alistair ran one of his hands gently along the scar that ran the length of her back.  Dailisa arched her back and gripped Nathaniel with one hand as she lifted her head enough to gasp then wrap her mouth around him again as Alistair's hand closed around her shoulder then thrust hard into her slowly while he watched what she was doing.

Alistair pulled away from Dailisa, leaving her whimpering as Nathaniel lifted her off him. Just as she looked up at him, he moved to lean back against the headboard and said, "Come here."

She looked at Alistair, who was looking pretty smug as he said, "Go on." So, she crawled across the bed and when she was beside Nathaniel, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. "I said, 'Come here.'" he said and as she settled onto him, he rested his hands on her hips, sliding them up her body to hold her breasts. She sat astride Nathaniel and put her hands over his, smiling wickedly at him before looking at Alistair, who was also leaning against the headboard with his hands behind his head and a grin on his face.

"You're so beautiful." He said, "I've never seen you from this angle."  Dailisa leaned over to run her left hand down the length of her husband's body, stopping to wrap her hand around his cock. He reflexively covered her hand with his own, then said, "Later. You're busy, and I want to watch you." Grinning at Alistair, she sat up, then looked at Nathaniel. She leaned back, resting her hands on his thighs. He ran his hand up her belly, between her high, firm breasts and rested it on her cheek. Dailisa sat up and rested her arms on his shoulders and settled in, riding him slowly. Nathaniel rested his hands, very lightly, on her hips, letting her set the pace, as he watched her face through half-lidded eyes. She reached one hand up to brush hair out of his face, and resting her palm on his cheek, she smiled at him. He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her close to kiss her. As his tongue explored her mouth, his hands went up to her shoulders so that he could thrust himself into her harder and as she moaned into his mouth, he rolled with her until Dailisa was on her back. He sat back on his heels, lifting her ass up onto his thighs, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Alistair was suddenly lying next to her on his side, tracing his hand around her breasts. As she stretched her arms above her head and arched her back, Alistair took hold of her wrists in one of his hands. Dailisa gave her husband a feral grin as he rand his free hand down her body, stopping just over her clit. He pressed his hand down gently as Nathaniel continued to move within her, holding her by the hips.  He and Alistair shared another look and Nathaniel nodded once, then shook his head to get his hair out of his face before moving his gaze slowly along Dailisa's body.

Alistair leaned down to give Dailisa a long, lingering kiss, enjoying the way she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away, then moved his mouth to her ear to whisper, "Come for us, love. Now..." He pressed again over her clit as Nathaniel slammed into her repeatedly. As the orgasm wracked her body, Alistair held her steady, saying, "Now, Nate."

At that, Nathaniel thrust into Dailisa once, twice more, then as his release hit him, gripped her thighs as his body shuddered with her.

After several seconds, Nathaniel slowly pulled out of Dailisa and fell onto the bed beside her. She immediately rolled toward Alistair, tackling him onto his back, gripping his cock and giving him a wicked smile before taking him in her mouth. He laughed low in his throat and rested his hands on his wife's head, growling deeply as she brought him off in her mouth.

Dailisa chuckled as she moved to lay half on Alistair, who was sprawled, boneless on the bed. As she lay in the crook of his arm, she felt Nathaniel roll toward her and wrap his arm around her waist, and she could feel his breath on her neck.

She sighed, deeply content, and mumbled, "I love you two."

Alistair grabbed her hand from his chest and brought it to his lips just as Nathaniel kissed the back of her neck, neither of them speaking, both content just to be there with her.

 


End file.
